Chin up, girl
by Queen Luana
Summary: Zell is crushed at seeing his friend this heartbroken, so he decides to help her out with a bet. If he can't get her back on her feet in seven days, he'll do whatever she wants.
1. The bet

**Queen Luana :** So, I've continued writing _Whose Square is it Anyway?_, have uploaded an Avatar fanfic and now I'm writing another _Final Fantasy VIII_ fic. Waw. I really am back. Anyway, Zell has always been my favourite FFVIII character so I decided I'd make a fic about him. It's been since my brother destroyed my four FFVIII discs two years ago that I've played this game so sorry if the characters are a little OOC. This could be a pairing or not, I'll see as the story progresses. Either way, I always wanted these two to be more befriended because I was confident they'd make quite the duo. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sleepyhead**

Zell poked the large bump in Selphie's bed and it groaned, twitched then continued sleeping. "Come on, sleepyhead," he said, thumped the blankets with his foot and waited for the lump to react. All he got was another load moan.

"Zell… leave me alone…"

He had already opened the curtains to let in some sunlight. When he had enterred the room, he had felt like he had enterred a dungeon. With the lights out, the windows and curtains closed, the air had turned damp and musty and for a second he had feared to find Selphie dead in her bed.

"It's almost noon," Zell said and walked over to the end of the bed. "You haven't left your bed in days." He grabbed the sheets and pulled them away. The slender girl curled up into a little ball when she felt the cold air and the sunlight surround her body.

"I don't feel well."

"Yeah, right," Zell snorted, "you're not sick. You're exaggerating." She covered her face with one arm and the other one started groping for the sheets but Zell pulled them away. "Come on! Get up! Show a leg!"

"Zeeeell," she whined and finally sat up straight. Her eyes were bloodrun and her face was red. The brown locks that had always been so neatly combed were now ruffled into all sorts of directions. She did look sick. In fact, this was the worst Zell had ever seen her. "Look, it's nice that you're trying to console me and all but I'm just not in the mood." She reached out her handings pleedingly so Zell picked up the sheets again and tossed them back into bed.

What had happened to the sweet and joyful Selphie? Zell sat down on a chair and watched his friend pull the blanket up till her ears and only a messy bunch of brown hair was left visible. "Selphie, don't let him get to ya," he said and pointed at the door. "I think you should go out there and prove that you are stronger than this! Show him you don't give a damn!"

"You know, Zell," Selphie muttered, "come back and give me that preachiness again once you've had _your_ heart ripped out and stepped on by a bloke."

"I'm just saying," Zell said and jumped to his feet, "don't give him the pleasure of seeing you as a complete and emotional wreck!"

"Exactly," Selphie said and peeked over the edge of the lavender sheets, "that's why I've decided to stay in bed."

Zell sighed desperately and scratched the back of his head. She really must've loved the guy… a lot. If he had been able to this to the ever so cheerful Selphie. He hardly even recognised her anymore. With a smile he stood up and shook her shoulder. "Come on Selph…" But he jerked back his hand when he heard a sob and saw the tears runnning from the corner of her eyes and dripping onto the left paw of the baby chocobo that decorated her pillow.

"Thanks for dropping by," she said squeakily, "I appreciate it, Zelly."

Zell took his cue and headed for the door. But as he closed it behind him, a smile spread on his face. "Don't you worry about a thing, Selphie," he said. "I'll take care of it. And I promise I'll get you out of bed by the end of the week."

* * *

"It's me, Zell."

"Oh, Zell? What is it?" Rinoa's voice was a little shaky and he could hear a lot of thumping and bumping at the other end of the door.

Zell was surprised about Rinoa's voice. Had something happened? "Oh… I just want to talk a bit. It's about Selphie."

"Selphie? Okay, yeah, hang on one sec." After some more fussiness, finally Rinoa opened the door and Zell turned red realising what he had just done.

Rinoa was still adjusting her robe but he could just catch a glimps of the red lace bra she was wearing. Her hair was ruffled and a crimson shade coloured her cheeks. Behind her, the window was open and a soft summer breeze blew the curtains across the room. "I was just about to take a shower," she smiled and quickly turned back into the room. "Have a seat."

Zell could feel himself growing red as well. Squall wouldn't be too pleased with him. He carefully sat down on the chair at Rinoa's desk. He knew she and Squall had been looking for a place in Balamb where they could stay together and in the meanwhile Rinoa had just settled in one of the SeeDs rooms. She had decorated it rather nicely. The sheets and curtains were lightblue with a doglike pattern and an enlarged picture of the last Garden ball was hanging above her bed.

"What news?" Rinoa asked. Before sitting down she evened the sheets with great care. When she sat down she was sure to cross her legs and check whether the silk robe covered the right places. Zell had to keep himself from chuckling.

"Well, surely you already heard about what happened," Zell said and Rinoa gave a confirming nod.

"Yes, I know," she said quietly. "Awful isn't it? I swear if I ever get my hands on him…"

"She hasn't left her bed in days," Zell continued. "She looks horrible. But I guess you already knew that as well." Rinoa gave another nod and stroke her raven hair behind her ear. One arm remained clutched around her robe. "And I think we should start doing something about it. You know, help her get back on her feet."

"Of course."

"Now, I'm a bloke," Zell said and scratched his ear. "So, I must say that I don't exactly know too much about girls and… And I'm not too experienced in the relationship department either. But you're girl-" Rinoa giggled "-maybe you could give me some hints?"

"To help bring the cheerful Selphie back?"

"Yes."

Rinoa smiled at him and straightened up. "I'd be happy to teach you a thing or two. You might want to write this down."

After Zell had made notes about what Rinoa had to say about a girl's broken heart, she quickly disposed of him and Zell decided to get out as fast as possible, not wanting to run into a pissed off Squall. He flipped through the pieces of paper.

"Yeah, this should do. Now, back to Selphie."

* * *

"Zell, I told you…"

"No, just hear me out for a sec, okay?" Zell said excitedly. "I'll make you a bet."

With a sigh Selphie popped her head out from under the covers and watched him as he spoke.

"I bet, that I will get you back on your feet in less than a week." He raised his fingers. "Give me seven days and you'll have forgotten that you even liked this guy in the first place. By next Monday, you'll be happy you're single again."

"And what if I'm not?"

"If you're not," Zell said, "well, that's up to you."

They exhanged looks for a moment, then Zell extended his hand. "Well, do we have ourselves a deal?"

* * *

**Queen Luana**: Well that's it for now. Review and tell me if you like where this is going. Constructive comments are always appreciated.


	2. Day one

**Queen Luana: **Time to start with Zell's seven-day-plan to cheer up Selphie. Every chapter will start out with a piece of Rinoa's advice. Enjoy.

* * *

**Haute Cuisine**

"First things first: eating helps. Girls like to eat the pain away, so, provide her with a meal loaded with sugar and calories. She needs it."

* * *

"I smell hotdogs."

"You might," Zell said as he limped into her room arms loaded with paper bags. He tapped the door with his heel in order to close it and it did with an audible swoosh. "Come on, get up."

Selphie said up straight moaning yet curious to see what it was all about. Zell dropped four paper bags on the desk near the window. He started rummaging in one of them and finally pulled out a bucket of ice cream. "I know it's supposed to be a dessert, but we're turning it into an appetizer because else it'll melt." He tossed it in Selphie's general direction without even looking so she had to dive forward to catch it.

"Triple chocolate," she read from the box and immediately felt the saliva bubbling up in her mouth. Zell handed her a spoon.

"Dig in."

With a feeble smile she forced the lid open then placed the icy goodness on her lap. The brown chocolate ice cream was decorated with swirls of chocolate fudge and little chocolate chips. Hesitantly she took a scoop.

"So, any idea about what I might have to do when I lose the bet?" Zell asked. He had pulled out some vegetables and a chopping board and knife and had begun cutting a cauliflower into little pieces. He had never cooked in his entire life but when at the market had somehow been confident of being able to slice and dice some vegetables and make a dip. He had entrusted Rinoa's overpraised calories to the mayonnaise-loaded dip.

"I'm working on it," Selphie said and licked the spoon. "You don't expect me to be able to eat after this do you?"

"Just some vegetables, some light stuff," Zell said. "Ouch!" He sucked his finger. Not as easy as he'd thought. But it made Selphie giggle. The first giggle in what seemed to be centuries. He searched in another paper bag for a plate and arranged the cauliflower, carrots and cucumbers on it. "Vegetables à la Zell," he said when placing the plate on Selphie's lap and taking the ice cream from her. She had already eaten half of it.

"Thanks," she said and dipped a carrot in the mayonnaise. Zell hurried back to his paper bags and Selphie had indeed been right about the hotdogs. He pulled out three of them, together with another plate. Selphie could already see they were practically drowning in ketchup and mustard and she propped another piece of cauliflower in her mouth.

"Cola or lemonade?"

"Lemonade," she said, used the last piece of carrot to wipe up the remaining dip and gave Zell the paper plate. After tossing it in the trashcan he returned with the hot dogs and a plastic cup.

"Thank you, Zell," Selphie smiled feebly and took the tinniest bite from her hotdog.

"I hope they're still warm." Selphie nodded and wiped a drop of ketchup from the corner of her mouth.

"This is without a doubt the weirdest meal I ever had," Selphie smiled and threw him a smile. "I like it."

"Oh and it's not over yet," Zell said. "I've also got you a… lollipop!" He conjured a bright pink lolly from behind his back and Selphie smiled with glee.

"A pink one!"

"A pink one," Zell smiled and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned back against the wall and watched how Selphie quietly ate her first hotdog and then took the next.

"Is it that interesting to watch me eat?"

"Fascinating," Zell said dreamily. "And what do you think? Feeling better yet?"

"Better, yes," Selphie said. "Cured, no." She cast him a sad smile. "Sorry Zell, but a girl's heart isn't fixed with a few hotdogs."

"I know," he said and patted her leg. "But hey, I'm just getting started. This is just Monday. I still got till Sunday night, twelve o' clock sharp to make you cheerful again."

"Just one sec," she said and swallowed a chunk of hotdog. "What if you win the bet?"

"You'll buy me lunch," Zell said with a smile from one ear to another and Selphie moaned at the thought of how many hotdogs she'd have to pay for. Then again she assumed that if she did feel better at the end of the week, it was worth it.

She rubbed her belly when she had devoured the last hotdog and sank back into her chocobo-pillow. "I'm stuffed. Phew…"

Zell picked the ice cream box off the table. "Guess you don't feel like chocolate milkshake anymore, huh?"

She smiled and waved her lollipop. "I'll keep it with my pink candy."

Zell smiled. He already felt like making progress and he had a few more things up his sleeve. He'd win this bet for sure and was already thinking of going on a diet, just so he'd be able to eat even more hotdogs when Selphie was paying.

"How come you still don't have a girl, Zell?" Selphie asked him as she tore off the plastic foil. "Lemme guess. You're too demanding."

"No I'm not," he said and plumped down in her bed. "They are."

"Oooh, rubbish," Selphie said and licked her lollipop. "You're just lazy."

"What?"

"I bet you haven't got a girl because you don't want to try," she said and rolled the lolly over to one cheek. "Once this bet is over, I'll hook you up with someone. You'll see that with just a _little_ effort, you could meet that special person."

"I'm not going on a blind date," he said. "Please. How knows what kind of freaks you try to match me with?"

"Ah, there! See?" she exclaimed and pulled out the lollipop so she could talk more clearly. "You're already chickening out, Zell Dincht."

He shook his head and gazed out the window. He didn't feel like dating. All that smooching and being full of it just wasn't his thing. It wasn't worth it. If it didn't go naturally then it didn't have to go. He took the spoon and started scooping up the melted chocolate ice cream. "You know, I walked in on Squall and Rinoa yesterday."

Selphie gasped and the lolly almost fell out of her gaping mouth. "You didn't!"

"Well, I didn't see anything if that's what you mean," Zell said. "I knocked and there was a ruckus. Then Rinoa opened up, face all red, wearing a robe. I think I spotted some lace underneath it."

"Oh, you're not making this up are you?" she asked and squealed. "This is almost too good to be true!"

"Why is that so thrilling?"

"She's been teasing me with the exact same thing," Selphie said and pressed a fingertip against Zell's chest. "Every day, ever since she…" She stopped and her mouth closed. Zell could just see her cheeks flush before she lowered her head to stare at her lap. She put the lolly in her mouth again.

Zell placed a hand on her kneecap. "Selphie?" She pulled her leg away and crawled back under the covers.

"Thank you, Zelly."

Dumbstruck he stood up and started cleaning up. He loaded all remains in one paper bag and tossed the rest in the trashcan. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Selphie?"

She responded with a soft hum and so he left the room. Back in his own room he dropped the paper bag on his table then dropped backwards in his bed. He folded his arms underneath his head. What had just happened? She was doing great just a few minutes ago and now boom bats she was back to zero. Sighing deeply he closed his eyes. Fine then, he'd just have to continue to the next phase in his flawless plan.

He pulled the notes he had made in Rinoa's room from underneath his pillow. "We've had the food, so now it's on to…" He tapped the paper with a smile then went rummaging through his desk drawers. Seconds later he pulled out a large sheet of paper and cracked his knuckles. "Okay, let's get started."

* * *

**Queen Luana:** And now you're all wondering what he'll do next. Don't worry, it's nothing groundbreaking.


	3. Day two

**Queen Luana :** Third chapter, day two begins and Zell starts trying harder.

* * *

**The instructor's lounge**

"Self-reassurance as an all-day necessity. Help her make a list of all positive aspects of breaking up with this guy."

* * *

"Is ruining my wall part of my recovery?" Selphie demanded when Zell pulled out four thumbnails and pinned a green paper opposite Selphie's bed.

"Just wait and see," Zell said and pressed the fourth and final thumbnail in the bottom right corner. "This is just a cheer-up in case I'm not around."

Curiously, Selphie crawled closer and read the paper.

"The UPs of break-UPs"

More free time.

No need to worry about how you look.

Flirting is allowed again.

Possibility to spread lots of negative gossips about him.

Get spoiled by all your friends who feel sorry for you.

Below those four points was a whole lot of space left. "I took the liberty of writing down a few things myself," Zell smiled broadly. "Of course I expect you to think of a few things yourself. But this is just to get you started."

Selphie smiled feebly and hugged her pillow.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Zell said and wiped his hands at his shorts, "I need to go and arrange something. I want to find some more ups when I get back." He gave Selphie a friendly pat on the shoulder and left. When he left the dormitory he broke into a run. The poster was just a smaller part of his plan. The next step was only now about to take place.

"Zell, I told you I'm not an instructor anymore," Quistis said and looked at him from behind her oval spectacles. Despite that she still had a job at Balamb Garden. Even now she had settled herself in the cafeteria with a packet of papers, drinking an ice tea. She sipped it carefully then took off her glasses and twirled them around in one hand. "What do you expect me to do?"

Zell scratched his head. He had heard about the so-called instructor's lounge. He didn't know where it was but he did know that it had a large tub, thus the source of his interest.

* * *

"There is nothing more relaxing than a long hot bath. With everything on it. Foam, petals, music… You name it. Perfect for taking away all worries."

* * *

"I know you're not an instructor anymore," he said carefully, "but I figured you'd be able to help me out in this one. I don't even know where it is."

Quistis sighed and swept back her long blond hair. She had let it hung loose for a change and the length of it surprised Zell. "Even if I told you exactly where it was," she said, "you'd still need a code to get in. It changes every year and no, I don't have this year's code." She pointed her glasses at him as if to stab him. "And don't go hoping that the instructors will be wanting to give it to you."

Zell bit his lip. Darn, he really needed that code. All their private rooms had were shower cabinets and that wouldn't work. He really needed that notorious tub.

Quistis saw the desperate look on his face and pressed her eyelids closed. "Well, it's on the second floor if you _must_ know," she said but she didn't sound to pleased. Rather pitiful. "Across the bridge, then go left. Third door on your right, you can't miss it. It's the only one that has to be accessed with a code. Now listen here-", she leaned forward as she spoke, as if she was about to tell Zell her deepest and darkest secrets, "-if anyone catches you, I won't come and defend you and I didn't tell you about it."

"Roger," Zell said and smiled widely. "Thanks a lot!"

Quistis shook her head sadly and replaced her glasses. Without giving Zell another look she went back to work.

Zell sniggered and skipped away. Poor Quistis. After almost exiting the cafeteria he stopped dead in his tracks when the tasty scent of hotdogs got its grip on him. One for the road then.

Zell dropped his bag on his desk and then plumped down on his bed. Getting the necessary ingredients for a perfect bath, also handed to him by Rinoa, all he had to do was somehow gain access to the lounge and its fabulous tub. But getting hold of the code was only one thing. Next he had to make sure no instructor would enter while he and Selphie were inside. He'd have to create some distraction that could keep them busy for at least an hour or two. And who had distraction written all over his face?

Seifer roared with laughter. "This is heavenly! The chicken-wuss, asking me for a favour."

"It's not much," Zell said but already his cheeks were growing red and his fists were clenching. He loathed him, he absolutely loathed him. "Besides, you'd like nothing better. I'm sure you'd already planned another great act somewhere this week. All I'm asking you for is advance it."

"And may I ask why?" He was lying on his back on one of the benches in the centre of Balamb Garden and hadn't given Zell as much as a glance.

Zell however didn't feel comfortable with telling him what it was all about. Seifer was completely unpredictable. Give him too much information and this little scheme could turn against him. "None of your business," Zell snapped. "Just keep 'm away from the second floor."

Seifer chuckled. "None of my business, ey? You're asking _me_ for a favour here."

"Come on, Seifer, I'll owe you one."

Seifer looked him up and down then sighed. "Fine then. You'll owe me one." He sat up straight and stretched. "When do you want me and where?"

"Anywhere on the first floor," Zell said. "Around seven PM. If you'd keep them busy until ten or something that'd be great."

"Three hours, come on, chicken, give me a challenge will ya?" He lied back down again and closed his eyes. "Fine. Sevenish it is. I'll gather up some people. We'll have ourselves a lovely time."

Zell was so glad he could scream. He'd never expected it to go so smoothly. Then again, he owed Seifer one. And who knew what that could mean. Now there was only one more problem to go. He'd have to find a way to open that door. Zell scratched his chin and paced up and down his room. If he could just get an instructor to open it see he could get that code…

"No forcing doors open here," Zell muttered. He'd found the door and it looked just like he'd imagined it. Just the regular electric sliding door, only now with a five-digit code. Feeling silly he pressed number one four times. The screen bleeped 'ACCESS DENIED'. "Always worth a shut," he mumbled and looked up when he saw two kids scurrying through the hall, giggling and laughing. Idea.

He stopped the two boys at their collars and lifted them up.

"Hey, lemme go!" the shortest one cried and waved his fists.

"Easy, there," Zell spoke soothingly then lowered his voice. "You kids want to earn some money?"

Zell recognised an instructor leaving the classroom by his uniform. He was a tall but thin man and his hair was neatly combed back. Bingo. "Sir, hey, sir," Zell said and waved.

The instructor turned. "Yes?"

"I just saw two kids down the hall, they were playing with one of the doors."

With an annoyed sigh the instructor hurried through the hall and Zell followed. He smiled when he saw the kids doing exactly as he had told them. Both were sitting on there knees and were trying to look underneath the door of the instructor's lounge. One of them was slipping a paper underneath it. "Hey, you two!"

They jumped to their feet quickly and soared away through the hall.

Zell stayed close to the instructor as he hurried towards the door and pressed the buttons. Zell peeked over his shoulder.

4112.

The door opened and the instructor kneeled down to pick up the little piece of paper. All it had written there was the word 'boo' and Zell had to suppress a snigger. "Lousy kids," the instructor mumbled and crumpled up the piece of paper. The door closed again and Zell turned away, just so the instructor wouldn't see the broad grin across his face. This was going almost too well.

Zell entered Selphie's room at about a quarter to seven. "On your feet girl," he said cheerfully and with a moan Selphie lifted herself out of bed. Zell walked over to the green poster. Still just his five lines. "Zell, I really don't feel like going out." Zell watched her. She stood there unsteadily, dressed in her chocobo PJ's.

"Don't worry, it's not far," Zell said and took Selphie's red coat off the rack and wrapped it around her shoulders. In the meanwhile he pricked up his ears. He just Seifer hadn't forgotten or lied. If he had then he'd just have to take his chances and hope no instructor felt like taking a long hot bath that night.

Zell led her out of the room and down the hall. So far all seemed quiet and peaceful and Zell's hands turned damp. Come on, Seifer. They shuffled along and some people looked surprised at seeing them together. After all, Zell had wrapped one arm around Selphie's shoulders because he was afraid she could collapse any moment. Just when they reached the elevator and pressed the button to go up, they were startled by a ruckus down the hall.

"Come on, wussies, join the party!"

Zell almost sank to his knees with joy when he recognized Seifer's voice.

"What's happening?" Selphie asked.

The elevator doors opened and two instructors came barging out. "Darn it, always that Seifer!" one of them said and off they went. Zell led Selphie into the elevator but she was still trying to see what was going on. When they left the elevator on the second floor they saw that several students had gathered on the bridge and were gazing down. Selphie hurried up to join them. After talking to one of the students for a moment she gasped and turned to Zell.

"He's riding a chocobo!" she said and pointed towards the first floor. "He's taken a chocobo and has chased some of the monsters from the Training Centre!"

Zell peered down and indeed saw Seifer riding a chocobo, whooping loudly and casting spells at a Grat. "Oh shit…"

"Seriously, he is MAD!" Selphie said.

Zell swallowed and pulled her along by her arm. "Come on, Selphie…" Well, it sure would keep those instructors busy for several hours. He pulled her along the hall and stopped in front of the lounge. "Okay, let's see here."

Selphie watched curiously as Zell entered the code and it bleeped before the door swooped open. "I've never been here before."

"Yeah, actually we're not allowed to come here." Zell beckoned towards a large red sofa. "Have a seat, I'll call you right in." She blinked and then saw him heading towards the door.

Zell closed the classic wooden door behind him. "Phew." The lounge itself was nice, but it was nothing compared to the bathroom he was now standing in. It had murals of the island of Balamb and the floor was covered in a colourful mosaic. In every corner hung silky red drapes and right in the centre of the room was a round tub. He clapped his hands and went over to turn on the taps. Hot, steamy water started to pour down into the luxurious tub and Zell pulled out his bag from behind one of the curtains.

He'd gotten everything Rinoa had requested. She had directed him to a shop in Balamb, which he had never heard about but had found after some searching. It had been called 'Bub's and Tub's' and had everything you needed to get the perfect bath. They even sold rose petals in a jar.

"Okay, let's see here," Zell said and pulled the piece of paper from his pocket. "Bubble bath…" He grabbed a large purple bottle, turned of the top and poured down a large amount of aromatic purple liquid into the tub. "Check. Music." He saw his radio standing in a different corner. "Check. Rose petals." He lifted the jar to himself. "Check. Rubber ducky." He squeezed it and giggled. "Check."

After he had arranged everything he opened the door and called Selphie in. By now the room had filled with steam and was drowned in a thick lavender odour. Selphie gasped when she saw the tub. "It's HUGE!" She flung her coat in a corner and without even asking Zell to turn away she stepped out of her clothes and dipped one toe in the hot water. "Oooh, hot hot hot!" Carefully she stepped in and sat down.

By now Zell had turned bright red. He'd never seen any girl naked, except for his mother. And he had definitely not seen this coming. He cleared his throat and tapped the radio with his feet so soft lounge music started playing.

"Wow, Zell, you know what a girl wants…" A huge smile had broadened on her face and she had closed her eyes.

After studying the large amount of foam in the tub he decided it was safe to get closer.

"Oops," Selphie tucked a hand under water and pulled out the rubber duck. She giggled. "You thought of everything!"

Zell kneeled next to the tub. The cheerful Selphie was coming back. He smiled to himself. Hello, free hotdogs.

"Here." Selphie trusted a bottle in his hands and he looked down at it. Shampoo. "Go on," Selphie smiled. "Spoil me."

While Zell rolled up his sleeves she dived under for a moment. He squeezed the shampoo in the palm of his had, rubbed his hands together and gently massaged her head.

"You know, Zell," she said and played with the little duck, "one day you'll make some girl reaaally happy." He smiled.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** That's it for day two. Stay tuned for day three!


	4. Day three

**Queen Luana: **Still no reviews. But oh well, people are reading this so that's a good sign, right? Unless they're just reading this so they have something to point at and laugh. Switching to happy thought modus now.

* * *

**Boo!**

"I honestly hate horror-movies. A lot. But it's a good thing to keep your mind off of things for a while. Sometimes it's better to be wondering whether there's a corpse in your closet than whether he's with _her_ right now."

* * *

Zell was whistling when he strolled through Balamb Garden the next day. They hadn't been caught by an instructor the other day and Selphie had actually been smiling when they said goodbye. He closed his eyes and tried to recall every detail of her face. Her eyes had twinkled as she looked up at him to bid him goodnight. Wet strains of hair clung to her forehead and cheeks or trickled drops of water down her neck. Her cheeks had been red, since they had tried their best to manoeuvre around the rampaging monsters and extremely annoyed instructors.

She had cast him a radiant smile and said: "Goodnight, Zell."

And Zell recollected that smile and cherished it. All that time that Selphie had been in their party she had always been peppy and had somehow always succeeded with no exception at giving them that extra boost to continue. Maybe it was her carelessness or her joyful 'teehee' that had kept them going but either way, she'd been irreplaceable and needed.

And only know he saw how despite the smiles and cheery remarks, she was still vulnerable deep down and then her smiles turned out to be very rare and precious.

On his way to Selphie now after having breakfast at the cafeteria, cup of hut cocoa from the machine in his hand, he was hoping to see her smile again.

"Come on in."

Zell was surprised to actually hear her answer and stepped inside. She was sitting in her bed, but instead of lying there curled up in the covers, she was sitting up straight reading a book. A thriller it appeared to be. The curtains had been pulled away and sunlight came streaming in. It was a lovely day and the weather forecast had predicted nothing but sunshine for the rest of the week.

"Hey, Selphie," Zell smiled and handed her the cup of steaming liquid chocolate. "Had a good sleep?"

"It was okay," she said and looked at him. No smile. Only dark pouches underneath her eyes telling him that she had cried. Badly. She sniffed and tucked the book away underneath her pillow when she noticed his look. "Sometimes it hits you like a train." She took a careful sip and licked her lips. "I'm sorry. You were doing so well."

He motioned her to move over and sat down on the bed. "It's okay. I still have five more days."

"Right," she said and forced a smile. "What have you got in store for me today, Wonderman? A paintball match perhaps? Going to paste a picture of him on your forehead?"

Zell chuckled slightly at her attempt at self-pitiful humour. "No, today will be slightly more quiet," he said. "And it's something I'm saving for tonight."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said quietly and drank her cocoa but he saw her lips curl upwards.

"I don't mean _that_," he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Selphie said and pulled her most lustful face at him. "Think you can't deliver?"

Zell jumped to his feet, cheeks now burning red. "Of course I can! I mean, I don't- I'm not planning to- with you? No!"

Selphie giggled and almost spilled her cocoa. "Poor Zell."

"You'll see, all right?" Zell muttered and left. That had been awkward. For a moment he'd almost pictured it.

He slapped himself when he felt the images coming up again and marched steadily out of the dormitory. He and Selphie, please, the idea alone.

He pick locked the janitor's locker, which he had done so many times before, and retrieved his T-board, which they had seized many times before. He hopped on and whooshed away. He was almost out when suddenly Seifer stepped into the clearing and forced him to stop.

Zell jumped off and took the T-board in one hand. Already he was fearing this conversation. "Hey Seifer. Whassup?"

"So they grounded me for a month," Seifer said and crossed his arms.

"In Balamb?"

"In my room."

Zell looked around then nodded quickly.

"So you, chicken-wuss," Seifer declared, "owe me big time." He leaned in closer. "I saw you running off with that Tilmitt girl. Wow, chicken, I never would've guessed."

Zell turned red as a traffic light yet again and tried his very best to suppress the images but they were there. Irrevocable. He could see himself and Selphie lying in bed, sheets pulled down till their waists, snogging and running hands through each other's hair, Zell flipping her over on her back and-

"Taking advantage of the broken hearted, ey Dincht?" Seifer woke him up as he ruffled Zell's hair roughly. "Honestly, no, I never would've expected, not from you. I thought you were one of those soppy, romantic types." He laughed louldy and smacked Zell on the back. "You surprise me every time, chicken-wuss."

"I'm not a chicken!" Zell snapped but Seifer had already turned and walked away, still laughing.

Zell grunted and hopped back on his T-board before soaring away as fast as he could. Oh well, this was Seifer, right? He'd always find a way to keep on making a mockery of Zell. And besides, he wasn't exactly the gossip type. No worries there. Now just to get to Balamb Garden to get that darn video and then the _real_ awkward conversation would begin. Sure, he had a TV in his room, but he didn't have a VCR.

Only Squall did.

* * *

Zell pressed his ear against Squall's door. Nothing. If there was one thing more embarassing than walking in on Squall and Rinoa having sex, it's walking in on Squall and Rinoa having sex _twice_. So he listened very carefully but could hear nothing. Squall might not even be there.

He took a deep breath and knocked. Silence. Then again, he wasn't expecting a cheerful 'Who is iiiit?' either. Just as he was about to lean in to check for any disturbing sounds again the door slid open and he stumbled backwards in surprise. He quickly straightened when he saw Squall standing there, towell around his waist, hair dripping.

"Perfect timing, Zell," he said softly and as ironic as always.

Zell coughed to conceil a giggle, remembering Rinoa's pathetic attempt at an excuse, and cleared his throat. Squall would've just snapped at him to get the hell out if Rinoa had actually been there with him. He'd clearly just been taking a shower.

"Hiya," Zell said, "mind if I borrow your VCR?"

Squall looked at him. It didn't seem as if he was about to answer.

"Just for one night," Zell added. "I'll get it back to you first thing tomorrow."

Squall stepped aside to let him in. "No, you'll give it back to me tomorrow at two," he said. "We've all had experience with your perfect choice of-", he narrowed his eyes, "-_timing_."

Zell smiled nervously and quickly unplugged the VCR. "Right. Thanks, man. You'll get it back scratchless!"

Without saying another word Squall pushed him back out and closed the door. Zell was about to walk away, glad that _he_ was still scratchless, when he reconsidered. Squall sure wanted him out of that room quickly. He could just listen for the shower to be turned on or something. He leaned over and pressed his ear against the cold metal door and waited for any sound to emerge from behind it. The sound that came was much louder than he had expected, and not anything like he had expected. It was the sound of a door opening and an angry, wet, half-naked man shouting: "GET THE HELL OUT, ZELL!"

* * *

"Movie time," Zell smiled and waved the videobox in front of Selphie's eyes.

"Gosh this is old," she said as she took the box and read the back. "_The Cottage_?"

"It's your average classic horror movie," Zell smiled. "Come on, I've got chips and soda ready in my room."

"Chips, eh?" Selphie smiled and nudged him. "Not any _nuts_ by example?"

"STOP THAT!"

Half an hour later they had both settled on Zell's bed, shoulders pressed together and eagerly groping for the bowl of chips. The movie was basically a bunch of horror clichés rammed together. Eerily lit rooms, shadows moving in the background, strange noises coming from other rooms and corpses suddenly falling out of closets. More than once had Selphie gripped Zell's arm tightly and more than once had he shrieked as another decomposing body smacked into the windshield.

"Why are you always so startled?" Selphie asked him after a while. "I thought you'd seen this one?"

"Hey, I'm a chicken, remember," Zell snapped and took another swig of cola.

The movie ended with a lot of screaming, from the TV as well as the two people clasping each other's arms fearfully in the poorly lit bedroom.

"Thanks a lot, Zell Dincht," Selphie snapped. "This'll keep me up all night!"

"Hey, I'm not too joyful either right now." Zell quickly switched on the light.

Selphie seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I don't want to go back to my bedroom! It's daaark!"

"Well, I'm not staying here all by myself either," Zell said and scratched his head. "Aw man…"

"Then it's decided…" Before Zell could even blink Selphie had already dived back into his bed and underneath the sheets. "I'm not leaving!"

"What? We can't share a bed!"

"Hey, there's plenty of room left," Selphie said. "I'm not _that_ fat!" She pulled the sheets up till her nose. "Come on, what's worse? Sleeping alone in this state or sharing a bed with a girl?"

Zell stood there fists clenched. "I'm working on it…"

"Aw, come on," Selphie sighed and pulled away the sheets. "Get in here."

Zell swallowed and took off his vest. "H-Hey! Don't look!"

"Oh, you big baby." Selphie pulled the sheets over her head. "There, happy?"

Zell quietly undressed and slipped into his striped PJs. With some hesitation he switched off the light. Slightly trembling he crawled into bed next to Selphie. Her bare shoulder pressed against his and he had to take a deep breath to prevent the images from returning.

"Well, so far your third day," Selphie said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah."

"I have to admit," she said quietly, "this is keeping my mind off of him."

He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back.

"Hey, what did Squall say when you asked him to borrow his VCR?"

Zell slapped his forehead and she giggled. "You better feel okay again at the end of this week cause I've gone through a whole lot of trouble for you and we're not even halfway yet!"

"At least you can already make me smile again," she said and rolled over so she now faced him. "A few days ago I feared I'd never be able to smile again."

"Oh, don't be silly," Zell said, "you're Selphie. You're all about smiling."

"I know," she said. "But, he really hurt me. You know."

When Zell cocked his head to the right he saw her eyes had begun watering with tears. No, not again. Without even fully realising it himself he forced one arm underneath her neck and another around her shoulders. Then he pulled her close until he could practically feel her heart beat against his chest.

"I know, Selphie."

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Slightly shorter than the last chapter but hey, it's worth it now isn't it? I still haven't figured out whether they're gonna be a couple or not. Either way, I like seeing them together. Oh well, you'll see now won't you?


	5. Day four

**Queen Luana: **Yeey, I got reviews. At least know I know what the readers think of this lil' fic here. Okay, four more days to go. Will Zelly succeed? Pompompom.

* * *

**The red dress**

"Shop till you drop. Buy lots of things you really don't need. Go wild."

* * *

Zell forced one eye to open, but the other seemed to be glued shut. He didn't know what time it was. The curtains were still drawn and only a thin ray of light was able to sneak through and fall upon the body of the girl still caught in his embrace.

It seemed as if they hadn't moved an inch throughout the entire night. Zell had slowly drifted off with his arms wrapped around Selphie's body and they were still there. Her head was pressed against his chest and he could smell the coconut shampoo he had so gently washed her hair with two nights ago. He pulled back a little to observe her face.

She looked so peacefully, lying there with her eyes closed and hands pulled up underneath her chin. He didn't want to wake her up. It was as if this soft slumber would keep her from feeling hurt. But she couldn't stay here forever. Besides, she was crushing his arm.

"Selphie," he said softly and placed his free hand on her shoulder. No reaction. He said her name again and this time she moaned and stretched.

"Zell?" she asked drowsily and looked around. "Oh no, I'm still in your room. Oh, I'm sorry." With obvious effort she rose and rubbed her eyes. Zell stretched his arm a couple of times. Okay, it was still alive.

Watching Selphie crawl out of bed was a real picture. She had rolled over on her belly and in that position she flung out one leg and then the other. She groaned again and pressed her face into Zell's sheets. Her shirt was crumpled heavily and her skirt had made a huge turn so the line of buttons was now halfway Selphie's bum.

"Need a hand?" Zell smiled and got up himself. He heard a muffled 'uhu' and lent her his arm, which she used to pull herself up.

She uttered a 'thank you' and made her way for the door. "I'll be off to my room then…"

"Go freshen up a bit," Zell told her. "I'll come pick you up in about an hour, okay?"

She came to a halt at the door and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Eh?"

Zell only raised his eyebrows with a broad grin on his face and unbuttoned his vest.

When Selphie had left he hopped under the cold shower for a minute. The cold water ran down his body and trickled down into the sink. He closed his eyes. No, he was not exactly looking forward to today. He'd marked it in Rinoa's notes with a text marker and had feared the day ever since he'd made his bet with Selphie. But if this were what it took to win, then hell, he'd even do it smiling.

After he had dried himself off he got dressed and checked his alarm clock. 11.43.

Okay, he could go pick up Selphie, have lunch at the cafeteria, then drop off Squall's VCR (at 2 PM sharp!) and then they could get going.

Selphie was brushing her hair when he arrived. She was wearing her classic yellow dress and her boots stood ready at her bed. Zell was over flown with nostalgia as he brought up memories of their first SeeD mission in Timber. He sure missed those days. Even though Squall hadn't exactly been the talkative type, he'd enjoyed the three of them being together. Selphie had somehow compensated for Squall being so antisocial.

"Just two more minutes," she said and combed desperately at a tangle of hair.

Zell checked his watch again. If they didn't hurry there wouldn't be any hotdogs left. He hadn't had breakfast; he was starving!

Selphie dropped the brush and quickly pulled on her boots. With a grunt she forced her left foot in and then jumped up. "Ready!"

Zell smiled. "Come on, let's go grab a hotdog."

The cafeteria line was endless. Zell hopped up and down. "Ow, I hope there are any hotdogs left by the time we get there!" he whined.

"Zell, I think you're an addict," Selphie said.

"No I'm not!" Zell reacted. "I just like them a lot."

Selphie waved back and forth from her heels to her toes. "Okay, so what've you got in store for me today?"

"We're going out," Zell said. "Deling City. We'll head to Balamb after lunch, grab a train to Timber and there we'll have to switch."

Selphie smiled and stared down at her feet. "I like trains."

They reached the counter and Zell was lucky two get two more hotdogs. "I know you do," he said and pulled out his wallet to pay.

After lunch, they dropped off the VCR at Squall's room (after pacing up and down in the hall, afraid to disturb him again, until it was 2 PM sharp) then they hitched a ride for Balamb. Just being outside seemed to pep Selphie up since she practically skipped all the way to the train station. It must've been about a week since she'd had any fresh air.

"The train's here!" she sang and hopped aboard. The train croaked and then started moving. Selphie ran into the corridor and pressed her nose against the window. For a few seconds she could see the train leaving Balamb, riding through the fields, before soaring into the underwater tunnel. "So, what's in Deling City?" she asked when Zell joined her and watched as they saw the tunnel lights flash by.

"Shops," he said matter-of-factly and grinned when he saw the amazed look on her face.

"We're going out shopping?" she asked suspiciously. "Why?"

Zell raised an eyebrow. "You don't like shopping?"

"Sure I do!" she immediately said. "But you're a boy… You _loathe_ shopping."

Zell shrugged and pressed his hands against the window. "Ah, it's not _that_ bad," he said, though it was a lie, he did loathe it. Until he'd been sixteen, his mum had still done all the shopping for him. "It'll be fun!" He forced himself to smile enthusiastically. But it worked and Selphie seemed a little more confident about the day.

They switched trains in Timber and the next one took them straight to Deling City. Even though it was broad daylight, all streetlamps were lit and the streets had a cosy fashionable atmosphere. Deling's main street was crowded with mostly women and Zell had a though time keeping up his cheery face. But it worked. In fact, he looked more into the shopping spree than Selphie did.

"Come on Selphie," he said and nudged her, "drop the sad face. Look." He pointed at the closest store. "Look what nice dresses they have here! Come on, we're going in and we're not leaving until you've discarded at least three pieces of clothing because they make you look fat." When he took her arm to pull her inside, she was smiling again.

"Zell, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Zell called out with a smile. He had settled down in one of the couches placed directly across the dressing rooms. A silky red curtain separated him from Selphie changing clothes.

There was a sigh, and then the curtain was pulled away. She had slipped into a flowery light summer dress with short sleeves. She twirled around and the skirt danced along with her moves. Zell nodded. "Not half that bad."

Selphie cocked her head sideways. "You think?" She posed in front of the full-length mirror hanging in her cubicle.

Zell stepped up behind her. "But maybe not what we're looking for here." He put up his index fingers as ordering her to wait for a few moments. While he was gone Selphie watched herself more closely.

"Not half that bad, huh?" she asked her reflection.

"Here we are," Zell smiled and reappeared with what seemed like a piece of red fabric draped over his arm. "Try this one."

Selphie took the dress with a shrug and pulled the curtain close behind her.

Zell plumped down in the blue velvet couch again and twirled his thumbs. So he was slightly bored out of his mind and once again failed to understand how women could actually do this for _fun_.

"Zell?" Selphie popped her head out and watched him. "Since when have you developed a taste for dresses?"

Zell sniggered and gave her a nod. "Go on, show."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the curtains away.

A broad smile appeared on Zell's face as he watched her from head to toe. The dress he'd picked out for her was a burning red one. It had the length of her yellow dress – not too long, not too short – but it was far more stylish. It was sleeveless and had a long white ribbon around the waist, tied into a bow on her back. It showed a little cleavage, but not too much to be sluttish. She looked adorable.

Zell got up and motioned her to turn around and she did so with a smile. "Well, this has Selphie written all over it!" he said.

Selphie watched herself. "I like it." Then she pouted. "But when would I wear it?"

Zell placed his hands on her shoulders. "This Sunday."

She turned around, breaking free from his clasp and peered at him for a while before saying: "The Balamb Bash?" She shook her head. "Zell, I can't go."

"Sure, you can," Zell said confidently. "Why not?"

"I don't feel like it, I mean," she sighed and stroke a strand of hair from her face. "It's so… social."

"Okay, stop, you're starting to sound like Squall," Zell said and pressed her chin up. "I promise you, you'll feel like it. It's Thursday now. Three more days."

She smiled compliably then peeked at her boots. "I'll need shoes…"

After paying for the dress, they left and searched every shoe shop they could find until Selphie eventually, at the fourth shop, pointed at a pair of shoes with a gasp.

She had chosen a pair of polished black pumps with the tiniest red heart sewn on at the side. But she pulled a lip when she saw the price tag.

Zell took the pumps with a smile. "My treat, then." He'd done it partly because she had looked so adorable when she'd spotted the shoes, and partly because if she didn't buy these, they could keep on looking for hours. Seriously, he _did_ loathe shopping.

All the way back to the station Selphie kept loading him with 'thank you's while she cuddled the bag that held the shoebox within. They bought an ice cream at the station, and then boarded the train leading to Timber.

"Oh craps…" Zell had seen the clouds coming in when they took the train to Balamb in Timber. Now that they had left Balamb Station, they found themselves in the middle of the pouring rain. They had quickly sought shelter underneath the carport of the Rent-a-car.

"Oh, now what?" Selphie asked. "This could go on for hours." She was right. The entire sky was a dark grey without the littlest patch of blue sky in sight. "And the Rent-a-car is closed." She kicked the wall. "Why would it be closed in a time like this!"

Zell put his hands in his pockets. "Than this leaves us with two options," he said. "Or we wait for this to pass, or…"

Selphie looked at him and he returned that look with a mischievous smirk. She put her hands on her hips. "Well, after you, Zell."

With a smile, the boy took her hand and pulled her into the pouring rain. Screaming and laughing like two little kids, they ran through the fields, his hand never letting go.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Okay, that's it for now. Not much happening in this chapter, but I just thought that going out shopping was an important part of the healing process. Anywho, I'll be off with my parents for three days so don't be expecting any chapters any day soon, but I'll update as soon as I can once I get back. Maybe I'll even post a new chapter right before I leave, but I'm not making any promises.


	6. Day five

**Queen Luana: **Okay, okay… I've uploaded a Whose Square chapter so now all I have to do is right one more for this one and then I get back to my packing. Streess! Aaaaaah! Oh well. And thank you for the lovely reviews. (stands up) Hello, my name is Luana, and I'm a review-addict.

**Audience:** Hello, Luana.

* * *

**Red and blue**

"Go do something that'll pump up your adrenaline."

* * *

"Phew, this is hot!" Selphie puffed as she forced her left arm into the sleeve of the thick messy jumpsuit.

"If you rather go prancing about in your skirt, by all means," Zell smiled and put on his goggles.

Selphie smiled.

Zell had made quite an entrance that morning. He'd borrowed one the paintball guns and had stormed into Selphie's bedroom, aiming it at her and screaming loudly. "Heads up!" She had ducked but he had also missed intentionally, a blue ball of paint hitting the green paper against the wall.

When he'd heard Rinoa say 'adrenaline' he immediately thought 'paintball'. And when Selphie had mentioned it as well, he'd made his decision and had scheduled the entire afternoon for them. This was the fifth day. After this only two more to go. But if they kept making progress like this, it wouldn't be that much of a problem. Although when he'd went to pick her up this morning, she didn't look half as bright and peppy as he had expected her to be.

Selphie zipped up and took her gun. "But don't you go easy on me because I'm a girl!" she warned him and tested her aiming on a nearby wall. She smiled proudly and put on her goggles as well. She looked a bit like a mechanic in that outfit.

"Okay," Zell said as they left the changing rooms after having put all their stuff in the appropriate lockers. "You'll start off here and I'll start off at the other end of the area. Once you've run out of paintballs, let me know."

"Oh, no fair!" she said and pouted. "I already fired once."

Zell sighed and fired one of his red paintballs at the ground. "Now we're even then."

She smiled. "Well, off you go then! We'll start the game in five minutes!"

They said goodbye and Zell made his way around the endless amount of walls and piles of sand. It was a true obstacle course and on his way to the other side he spotted several clever hiding places he'd have to watch out for. Also he planned a few escape routes in case he should encounter Selphie and make a run for it. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was noon and the sun was at his highest point. In other words it was boiling hot out there.

He encountered another wall and sat down in the shade, out of sight. He checked his watch. Three minutes had passed since they had split ways. Two more to go. He'd really need a shower afterwards, he could already tell. That suit he was wearing seemed to attract the heat.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

He smiled when he heard Selphie cry. So the element of surprise was up to him.

He sneaked away from the wall and behind another one, there he sat and listened. She'd have to make some sound, footsteps or anything. All he'd have to do was be patient and wait.

But he sat there for minutes without hearing anything and his hiding place was in the blaring sun. He decided to move before he got sunstroke and crept along a shabby wall. He had to lean over a little because else his peaky blonde hair would go over the top. It'd be an embarrassing give-away.

He screamed when he felt a searing pain go through his back.

"Need to watch your back, Dincht!" he heard the girl shout and when he turned he just saw one brown boot disappearing behind a fake rock. He sprinted after her, but she'd already zigzagged her way through the obstacles and had disappeared.

He grunted and moved more cautiously. Okay, so he had underestimated her. He'd gone out paintballing a few times and had thought he had somewhat of a lead on her. But it didn't matter. She'd had her one shot, but he wouldn't give her another.

Zell beamed when he found her crouching against a few wooden boards placed together. She was fumbling with her goggles and was completely unaware of his presence.

He licked his lips, took a firm hold of his gun and aimed.

He fired but missed. A blue ball hit one of the wooden boards and Selphie jumped up, raising her gun and looking around fearfully. When Zell levelled his gun a second time she seemed to realise that she was a sitting duck and broke into a run, away from Zell. He cursed and jumped into the clear, aiming again and firing.

Selphie shrieked when a paintball hit her in the bum. She kept running but he could hear her cry: "Awie, awie, awie!"

"Your ass is mine, Tilmitt!" he laughed and ran off in the other direction.

A few minutes later Zell had found him another hiding place, covered between two walls. Even if Selphie did spot him, he'd still be able to hide behind either of them. Plus he had a bit of shade, which was necessary. He could already feel his cheeks burning. Cold shower and after sun. How he longed for it.

"Goose chase!" Selphie suddenly appeared from behind a pile of bricks and rubble and aimed at him.

Zell squealed and jumped up, but already a paintball hit him in his leg. He limped and ran but taking from Selphie's cheering, she was following him. Another hit him in his shoulder and right before he dived away behind a wall, a third one got his elbow.

"Whieeeeh!" Selphie sang and he could hear her bounding off.

"I'll kill her," he muttered and rubbed his leg. Cold shower, after sun and an undertaker. Yeah…

Selphie laughed when she saw Zell appear hiding behind a pallet. "I see you!"

"I know," he said and placed the barrel between two pieces of rotting wood.

Selphie now got his idea, tried to shoot him nevertheless but hit the boards anyway. "Oops."

A blue mark was shot on Selphie's thigh just a mere second later and she bounded away. Zell exclaimed a loud yes and trotted away.

"Hey Zell! New plan!" Selphie stepped into sight with her arms raised but jumped when she was hit in the leg nonetheless.

"Oops, sorry Selphie!" Zell smirked and lowered his gun.

Selphie rubbed her leg while glaring at him. Then she straightened. "How about a draw?"

At first he thought she meant to call it even, but then he realised she was talking about the ten steps thing. Zell got to his feet. "Sure why not."

The stood in the middle of an open space, sweaty backs pressed together. "And go," Selphie said and they stepped forward.

One, two, three, four, five, six-

Zell shrieked when one of Selphie's paintballs hit him in the back. "Aw! How fast do you count!?"

Selphie blinked in confusion. "How slow do _you_ count?"

Zell rubbed his back painfully. "I was at six!"

"Six?" she said then scratched her head. "Oh riiight, you have to count till ten… Oh, easy!"

But Zell had already raised his gun again and hit her in the side.

"Aw! Okay, now we're even!" she said and observed her gun. "I think I'm out of bullets."

Zell checked his own gun. "I still have a few left."

"Yeah, I took a few more practice shots." She smiled innocently.

Zell tucked away his gun with a sigh. "Okay, let's count then. Turn around." She did so. "Four times."

She twirled her finger and he turned around too. "Five times!" She beamed. "I win!"

Zell stared at something in the far distance. "Hey, what's that?" As Selphie turned to see what had drawn his attention he took a few steps back and fired two more blue balls at her bum.

"Hey! Cheater!" she screamed and grabbed her bum. "I thought _you_ were going to spoil _me_?"

"I was going to make you feel better," Zell said. "Not my fault if you lost all your bullets at practice shots."

She put out her tongue at him.

He smiled and flung an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go back, grab a shower and I'll buy you some ice cream."

* * *

"I bruised my bum!"

Zell blinked at Selphie. She had put on her robe and her hair was dripping. He too had just gotten out of the shower. "Wha-?"

She turned around and lifted her robe a little. She was wearing black panties, but Zell could still clearly see a large bruise peeping out from underneath it. "Ouch." Yeah, his leg wasn't looking too pretty either, but those two final shots had really messed up her bum.

"It hurts," she cried.

Zell blushed. "Well, uh, I'll go get you some ice…" He darted off before he got any redder.

* * *

Zell looked away while Selphie forced the bag of ice underneath her panties. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff…" She pulled her robe back over it. "Okay."

Zell turned to her and giggled. She was lying flat on her belly in bed and the bag of ice made her bum look huge. When he told her so she chuckled. "Well it will be huge, with those bruises. I'll have bumps on my humps."

Zell sat down next to her and pressed the huge ice-cold bum with his index finger. "Sorry. Maybe I was a little too rough today."

"Nah," she smiled. "It was fun. And I've learned that sometimes the physical pain is more bearable than the emotional one."

Zell looked at the green poster. It still contained nothing but his five lines. "So, what do you think Selphie? Back on your feet yet?"

"No, flat on my belly."

"I mean, have I won yet?"

Selphie glanced at him then closed her eyes. "I'll let you now Sunday night, right?"

"At the party?" he asked hopefully.

She opened one eye to look at him. "Maybe."

Zell smiled. Of course she'd go. She wouldn't miss it. Besides, the bash was the crème de la crème of his flawless plan. Selphie loved parties. He'd seen her go at it at the Garden Festival. She hadn't been drunk, no Selphie wouldn't dare, but she was having one hell of a good time. He'd been looking for her that night, to ask her about her results. But she'd been hurrying from one place to another and every time he got the chance to say hi, they would've just exchanged a few words before she saw one of her friends and skipped away again.

She sighed with fatigue and the one eye went close again. "Yeah. I guess I'll go."

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Why do I have the feeling my chapters are getting crappier instead of better? Oh well, at least I can promise you that the last one will be a whole lot better than THIS. Until then, just keep on reviewing ;) And I'll see you in three days! And I should've been in bed like an hour ago. I have to get up in six hours. Poopie.


	7. Day six

**Queen Luana :** I'm back ! Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I blame my post holiday laziness. But I'm back now and hey guess what, I've written two chapters in a row but I'll be leaving some space in between them (to give you some time to review muahahaaa). Probably a day, like my usual time between updates. I've been to Dover last Thursday. Who knows, you may've passed me by. But well, here it is, chapter number seven.

* * *

**Sun cream and towels**

"Dress up sexy and go parading. Be confident about yourself again."

* * *

Zell whistled when he stuffed two large beach towels in his sports bag, along with his black and red swimming trunks. Today was Saturday, his final chance before the bash this Sunday. But things were going smoothly. Selphie felt better, he could tell. And she loved to party so after Sunday, she'd be joyful, cheery and the Selphie they knew so well again.

Today was hot. Plain hot. Perhaps the hottest it had been all year. So the beach was where they were headed. With this day being so hot, even Fastitocalons would remain buried in the cool sand, away from the burning rays of sunlight.

Zell zipped up his bag and left the room. He'd checked in on Selphie half an hour ago. She seemed ready for some beach action.

"Selphie!" Zell knocked again. "Hurry up or all the good spots will be taken!"

The door swung open. "Just one second!" Selphie was already in her yellow strapless bikini and now snatched her yellow dress from her bed. She pulled it over her head hastily and then put on a pair of black flip-flops. "There, ready!"

Zell smiled. Even still a few meters apart, he could smell the sweet scent of sun cream. Her body shimmered with it. "Okay, grab your stuff and on we go."

The strand was crowded to say the least. They had to tiptoe their way through spread towels, sandcastles and parasols to finally find a nice little spot not too far away from the water. But as they went, Zell could already tell that the beach had been a smart move. Selphie was gazed after by several blokes and he could swear that he even heard a whistle. And Selphie smiled gleefully, enjoying the attention and turning her hips just a little bit more than usual.

"Perfect!" Selphie smiled and kicked off her flip-flops while Zell unzipped his bag and pulled out two towels.

"One for you," he said and tossed her a red one. "And one for me." He took the other yellowish towel and spread him out on the sand. When he stood up he saw Selphie was looking him up and down. "What?"

"Are you going to wear that?" she asked him and nodded at his outfit. Zell looked down at his Bermuda's and black t-shirt.

"Yeah, maybe I should get into my trunks," he said and rummaged through the other stuff in his bag until he found them. He observed the vicinity and located a couple of dressing rooms about a hundred meters away, but the line seemed endless with sweaty grumpy people with nagging children. "That could take for_ever_!" he groaned.

"Oh, never mind those," Selphie said. She'd retrieved a pair of sunglasses from her own shoulder bag, which she placed on the tip of her nose. "Here let me hold you a towel." She crouched and took the towel, shaking off the sand as she got up.

Zell blushed. "What? Right here? In the middle of a beach? Are you crazy?"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "They won't see anything." She shook the towel imploringly and with a moan Zell let her wrap it around him. Why hadn't he put them on back in his room? With the towel wrapped over his arms, right below his shoulders, it narrowly reached Zell's knees. He avoided Selphie's look as he carefully slid out of his Bermuda's and his boxers, keeping his trunk clenched in one fist. Slowly, afraid to lose his balance, he stepped into his trunks, one foot after another and pulled them up. Selphie dropped the towel. "Tadaah!"

He quickly checked whether everything was in the right place and sighed in relief. Thank goodness…

"Come on, Zelly," Selphie said, "let's go and try the water!" And off she went, leaving Zell to trot behind her, manoeuvring himself between various small children and sunbathing adults.

Selphie skipped into the water and shuddered. "Ooh, chilly."

With a boyish smirk he swept her over his shoulder. "Now, don't you go all dull on me," he said and ignored her screams and imploring to let her go. He waited for the next wave to come, then dropped her.

Selphie shrieked and crawled back to her feet. Her sunglasses were dangling from her ears and she quickly placed them on her head. "You'll pay for that, Zell Dincht!" She chased him through the waves, splashing her hands in the water in an attempt to soak him but he was quick and dexterous. But Selphie wouldn't give up. In the end she jumped on his back, causing him to lose balance and both of them splashed into an upcoming wave.

Zell must've swallowed half a gallon of water before he resurfaced and gasped for air. The salt stung his eyes and he rubbed them painfully. Then, as his sight began to unblur, he saw Selphie sitting in the water, laughing triumphantly.

"That's for the bruised bum!" she said and got back to her feet. She winced at the sun. "Phew, better rub myself in again." She skipped out of the water again, back to their spot.

When Zell got out of the water himself he could feel the sun burning and decided it was time to give himself a bit of sun cream as well. When he reached their towels Selphie tossed him a tube of sun lotion. She smiled, pushed the sunglasses back on her nose and rolled onto her belly.

Zell swallowed. She had to be kidding. Washing her hair had been one thing, seeing her naked had almost been too much. Now she expected him to put some oil on her back?

"I'm waiting!" she said singsong.

With some hesitation he kneeled down next to her and squeezed some sun lotion in the palm of his hand. Just stop thinking, and rub. He scooped up some of the cream with his other hand. He waited so did Selphie, curiously whether he would. Zell sighed. Just get it over with!

Selphie shuddered when the cold sun cream touched her back and Zell rubbed it in gently. In the end he decided it'd be better if he used both his hands, so after squeezing out some more sun cream he massaged it into her skin. Okay, cool, no trouble. When he was finished he rubbed his hands clean on his trunks and Selphie rolled on her back. "Okay, your turn now," she said and motioned him to lie down.

"Oh, that's okay…" he uttered but she flipped him over and pressed him down on his towel.

"I'd like to see you rub your own back," she said and took the tube from the hot sand. "Here we go."

Zell felt like sinking into the ground when she sat down on his lower back, both her legs pressed against his hips.

"Watch it!"

He bobbed up when a squirt of sun cream hit his back.

"Relax," Selphie soothed him and started massaging his back with it.

Zell kept his fists clenched the entire time and even when she slid off his back he didn't dare to move. He just lied there, wishing the ground would just open and swallow him. Selphie didn't notice however. She had lied down on her back and enjoyed a bit of sunbathing. Even when Zell felt his back catching sunburn he didn't move, he just lied there, focusing on the grains of sand in front of his eyes. Then he closed his eyes, focussing on his breathing. Focus. Focus. Focus.

He had almost drifted into a slumber when Selphie suddenly shrieked: "Zell, your back!"

He got to his knees and touched the back of his shoulder carefully. It was hot and it stung as he ran a fingertip across his skin.

"Don't you know you have to change sides every now and then?" Selphie asked him and draped her towel around his shoulder. The fabric grazed along his skin and he winced painfully. "We better go back," she said. "You can't stay in the sun like this. Aw, and I wanted to burry you…" Nonetheless she helped him up and wrapped the towel around him again so he could get changed.

Zell stepped out of his trunks, carefully not to let the towel brush his skin too harshly. And then it happened. It had been inevitable. A couple of kids had been running in between the towels and parasols for some time now, and now, passing them, one of them accidentally hit Selphie. It almost seemed to happen in a painful slow motion to Zell.

Selphie lost her balance and not only did she fall down, she pulled the towel along with her. Before he could stop it the red towel was lying pointlessly at his feet together with Selphie, who didn't dare to raise her head to look at what she had done. The few seconds that Zell stood there, quite literally butt naked, passed by in pure silence. Then that silence was filled with wolf whistles and cheering and laughing and, sadly enough, pointing.

The red on his back was nothing compared to his face while he quickly leaned over to snatch his towel from the ground and cover up everything as fast as possible. After tying the towel around his waist he looked down at Selphie, who gazed up at him, hands pressed fiercely against her mouth to prevent Zell from hearing her laugh. But her jolting body proved more than anything that she was having a laughing fit.

Cautiously, yet quickly he got into his boxers and Bermudas and started packing up. He dragged Selphie along by her arm, but all the way back to Balamb Garden she kept her free hand firmly pressed against her lips.

"Just let it go, already," Zell snapped when they had reached her room.

Selphie removed her hands and now revealed the broad grin across her face. "I'm s-s-orry, Zell…" She almost seemed to be hyperventilating with giggles. "It was just so… f-f-f-funny." She pressed her face into her pillow and Zell could hear the muffled screams of laughter. "I'm sorry," she said once she had cooled down a bit. She wiped away a tear. "Here, let me put some lotion on that sunburn."

She did it the exact same way a she had put on sun cream, but Zell hardly cared anymore. How many people had seen him standing there? He should've known from the start that changing in the middle of a beach wasn't a good idea. He closed his eyes and enjoyed how the lotion cooled his burnt skin. But he had to look at it from the bright side. At least he'd made Selphie laugh. Honestly, though, he'd been through a lot of trouble to make her smile. He wanted those free hotdogs badly. Hell, he'd earned them!

"There," Selphie said and slid off his back again. He got up and put on his shirt. "Don't worry, Zell," she smiled, "just one more day."

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Pompompoooom. Yeah, actually I only added the beach chapter so I could put in a 'Zell-butt-naked-scene'. Mehehe. The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Zell's final day. Will he succeed or not? Find out soon!


	8. Day seven

**Queen Luana**: Here it is, the final day of Zell's bet! His final chance to cheer up Selphie. Things are going rather well, but will –he – succeed? Yeah, baby, here we go. This feels good. This won't be the final chapter. Don't worry. And enjoy, cause this is an extra long chapter. With extra long I mean longer than the other ones.

* * *

**Lady in red**

"Selphie loves to party. I think if there's anything that'll pep her up, it's a party."

* * *

"Come in!" two girls chanted in unison. Zell entered Selphie's room and found Rinoa sitting on Selphie's bed.

"Hi, Zell," she said with a smile. Behind her, Selphie was putting on her boots.

"Rinoa's taking me out today," she said, "going to get ourselves spoiled today. Have lunch in town."

"Haven't I spoiled you enough?" Zell asked and tucked his hands in his pockets, then leaned against the wall.

Selphie giggled. "Yes, but not in a girly way," she said. "Rinoa and I are going to do everything _girly_. Manicure, massage, that sort of thing." She cocked her head sideways and looked at him. "You don't mind, right?"

Zell shook his head with a smile. Actually, he'd been the one asking Rinoa to go and have fun with Selphie. The last phase of his plan was the bash that night. Other than that he'd had nothing planned, but he didn't want Selphie to be sitting in her room all day. Enter Rinoa.

"Hey, I heard you and Squall found a place," Zell directed himself at Rinoa.

She leaned back against Selphie's chocobo pillow and nodded. "Yep. Moving in in a couple of days. You guys should come and see it someday."

"That'd be great," Selphie smiled, "where is it?"

"Above a little shop in Balamb," Rinoa explained. "It's not too big, but it'll do for now. Give us the privacy we need, and all." She glanced at Zell who quickly turned his attention to his gloves. She cast him a nasty smile. "How's that sunburn, Zell?"

Zell's eyes widened and Selphie burst into a giggle.

Both of them got up, Rinoa with a triumphant smirk broadening on her face, Selphie waved and with arms hooked they left the room. Zell pressed his face into Selphie's pillow and screamed.

Zell stomped through the corridor back to his own room. He'd blushed more this past week than he had done his entire life. So this is what he got for being so helpful. Mockery and embarrassment. He collapsed in his bed and rubbed his eyes. However, despite all the awkward moments he'd really enjoyed these past few days. Making that bet with Selphie had been a wise decision. He felt like not only had he helped her, he'd also helped himself. He rolled over with a smile.

When he woke up again he saw it was already half past two. He groaned. "No hotdogs today then…" But he smiled when he thought of the free amount of hotdogs he'd get tomorrow and got to his feet to grab himself a croissant. When he tried Selphie's door after lunch no one answered. So she and Rinoa were still out. He'd told Selphie he'd come pick her up at nine and that she had to be ready by then. He didn't feel like waiting and just shivered at the thought he'd have to watch her get changed.

He shook his had. No, they'd have fun tonight. Who knew, she might even feel like flirting. Best way to get over an old love is by finding a new one.

When he checked Selphie's room that evening to ask if she wanted to have diner with him, she still didn't answer and now he was starting to worry. They'd be back by nine, right? It was almost seven. He tried not to think about it too much and made his way to the cafeteria. You could tell there was going to be a party tonight. Balamb students were running around excitedly and the quad entrance was decorated with flowers and long, silky curtains. This would be big. Perhaps even bigger than the Garden Festival.

After dinner he went to get changed himself. It was still more than an hour before he would fetch Selphie, but he had nothing to do. He buttoned up his vest and smoothed his pants. It had been a while since he'd worn this. To kill the time he practiced his hitting and his kicks. He could go to the training centre but that would just end up in losing track of time and being exhausted by the time the bash began. At precisely nine o' clock he went to call on Selphie, hoping she would be back by now. Else what'd he do? Wait by her door for her to return? Or go back to his room and go check once in a while? Or just head to the party by himself?

With a sigh he knocked and waited for an answer. Nothing. "Oh, come on!" he said.

"Zell?"

His heart leapt when he heard Selphie's dimmed voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh, darn it, it's nine already! Let yourself in! I'm still getting ready."

He opened the door and found an empty room. "Selphie?"

"I'm in the bathroom! Five more minutes!"

He sat down on Selphie's bed and folded his hands.

"We missed our train! It took for_ever _for the next one to arrive! I didn't even have diner, I'm starving! They better have lots of snacks."

He shook his head with a smile and paced around the room. When she said five, he knew she meant fifteen. He ambled over to the green paper and read his five lines again. But he was surprised when he found a sixth one, in feminine handwriting, right bellow the blue smudge.

Got to know Zell better.

He smiled feebly and ran his fingertips across the swirly letters.

He heard the bathroom door open and turned around, only there to find Selphie and his jaw dropping. He'd seen her trying on the dress before, but now the look was finished, together with her black pumps and a black ribbon around her neck. She wasn't wearing make-up, only a thin layer of gloss made her lips sparkle when she smiled.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "Come on, I need crackers."

The bash was quite different from the Garden festival. The guys were wearing their uniform, as always, but the girls' dresses were less elegant than they had been at the festival. The serene music was absent and had been replaced by a much louder and wilder kind. The ceiling was decorated with colourful balloons and paper chains and the lights were slightly dimmed.

Some students turned around curiously when he and Selphie entered side by side. Selphie beamed when she spotted the decorations. "They kept the balloons! I had to fight for those balloons, you know," she said proudly. She turned to face Zell. "I was in the committee, remember? But when things went downhill I signed out. They didn't like my ideas."

"Like what?" Zell asked and guided her over to the snacks table.

"I wanted to put this huge ice sculpture in the middle of the dance floor," she said, "but they said it was too much work and too expensive. But it would've been so cool with the coloured spots." She took a cracker and stuffed it in her mouth. "At leasht they kept the balloonsh."

Zell handed her a cup of punch to wash down the cracker.

Selphie looked around then waved. "Oh there's Quistis!"

Zell spotted her, being one of the few girls wearing her uniform, and she walked over. She'd taken of her glasses and pinned up her hair. Classic Quistis. "Hey, Selphie, it's been a while," she smiled and looked her up and down. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Selphie beamed. "Zell picked it out for me."

Quistis hesitated for a moment then nodded slowly. "Oh, I see. You two are..?"

Zell shook his head wildly, almost spilling his drink as he did so. "No-no," he said hastily, "still just friends."

Selphie glanced up at him and smiled. "He's been really helpful," she said.

Quistis was called over by a taller man and then their ways parted.

"Makes you wonder, huh," Selphie asked him and gazed around the room.

"About what?"

"How many people would think we're a couple?" she asked him and sipped her punch.

"Not too many I hope," he muttered. He was keeping a keen eye out for Seifer. He placed his empty cup on the table and took Selphie's arm. "Come on, let's dance." He dragged her to the middle of the dance floor, where the temperature instantly seemed to rise twenty degrees. It only took a few seconds for Selphie to get fired up. Within moments she was moving to the music the way only Selphie could. While Zell kept his movements subtle she danced with an energy that seemed to have no limit. Ecstatically she hopped around, swaying her arms and shaking her hips to the music. Some people stepped aside afraid to get an arm in their face, but others watched and applauded.

Zell smiled to himself. That's it. No worries. She'll be fine, now that she's here.

"All right," she said after going at it for over half an hour without pausing to catch her breath. "I need a drink."

Zell followed her back to the punch table where they caught sight of Rinoa, chatting with some other girls. She was wearing the same white dress she had made her appearance with at the Festival, and she looked just as stunning.

"Hey, Selphie," she smiled and Selphie got herself some punch. "I saw you going at it out there."

"I love parties," she smiled and rocked back and forth. "I can dance all night!"

"I don't doubt it," Rinoa smiled and whistled. "And you look gorgeous."

"Thank you," Selphie beamed and emptied her drink in a matter of seconds, before pouring herself another one. "Is Squall here?"

"Please, Selphie," she smiled. "Even if I _had_ managed to drag him along, where would you think he'd be now? Out _socializing_?"

Selphie almost spat out the punch but managed to swallow it quickly before expressing something that was a mix of a cough and a giggle.

"He was still packing when I left," she explained. "But he's probably asleep now."

"Oh, packing already?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, we'd like to have moved in by Tuesday," Rinoa said with a smile. At last she turned to Zell. "And how are you enjoying the party?"

He nodded. "Okay. Still waiting for Selphie's energy to pass on to me."

Selphie made some bizarre hand gestures. "Woosh! Woosh! Take my energy! Woosh!" She giggled and stared down at her cup. "There's waaaay too much sugar in this."

"Better go dance it off, then," Zell smiled. "See ya!"

Rinoa turned back to chat with her friends and Zell and Selphie headed back for the dance floor. Zell felt like melting in this uniform. He'd like nothing better than at least take out the vest, but he was wearing a grey shirt, and sweat stains were almost inevitable. When it got too much, he and Selphie could always head for the balcony for a couple of minutes to cool down. But for now, he let her have her fun. She twirled around and the white ribbon danced along happily.

After two more songs she jumped up and pointed. "Oh! I see Squall!" she cried. "Hey Squall!" But with all the music, the young man who walked by at the edge of the dance floor was completely oblivious to her calls. Apparently he'd put on his uniform as well to come and make a short appearance. "Oh, I hope Rinoa can talk him into dancing."

Zell laughed. "I'd like to see that. Him waltzing had been a sight, just imagine…" He tried picturing the stern man making Selphie's moves and had to suppress a giggle. "It would be priceless."

Selphie nodded in agreement. "It would really make my day."

Zell blinked at her. "Be right back." He forced his way through the wildly dancing crowd and searched for Rinoa. She was still standing there with her friends, and apparently Squall hadn't found her yet. Zell hurried over and tapped her shoulder.

Rinoa laughed when he finished whispering in her ear. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"If there's one person who can do it…"

"I know, I know, it's me," she smiled. "I'll do my very best."

"Thanks," he said and hurried back to Selphie. She hadn't stopped moving and only noticed he had returned when he tapped her shoulder. "Back," he smiled and danced along. He really did wonder whether Rinoa could pull it off. Well, she'd done it once, why couldn't she do it twice?

And indeed. Only ten minutes later Selphie gasped. "Unbelievable!" she cried and pointed excitedly. "Look! Look! It moves!"

Zell turned and sniggered at the sight. All he did was just slightly move his shoulders back and forth, but fact was fact, Squall was dancing. Rinoa took his hands in order to make him move a little more and yes, the hips went along as well.

Selphie screamed with joy. "Look at him! Look at him go!" she cried. "Yay, Squall!"

This time he had heard Selphie and glanced at her. Blushing he stared back at his feet.

Selphie had to grab Zell's arm in order to keep herself up. "He's so adorable!"

Suddenly the spots dimmed and were replaced by a white light reflecting on the ball hanging from the ceiling. The room was instantly filled with small lights and around them, people started to pair up as a slow music began.

_"Whenever sang my songs…"_

With a smile Selphie rushed up to Zell and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love this song."

Shyly, Zell placed his own hands on Selphie's waist. Over her shoulder, he could see Squall pulling Rinoa close more confidently than before and for once he truly envied him.

"This party is so absolutely perfect," Selphie smiled. "Just the way I imagined it when we started working on it."

"Glad your enjoying it," Zell said.

"I am," she said with a nod. "Thanks to you, I guess." She laid her head against his chest. "Thank you, Zell."

"_I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me."_

Zell smiled softly. "No problem, Selph."

"_Did you ever know, that I had mine on you."_

* * *

When the song was finished they headed for the balcony to cool down. There was a fresh breeze up there and Zell inhaled deeply.

"Look at all the stars," Selphie said dreamily as she gazed up to the sky. "Such a clear night."

Zell checked his watch. "A quarter to midnight."

Selphie leaned against the balustrade and smiled at him. "My week of being spoiled is reaching his end then."

"So is our bet," he said and looked at her. "Well, what do you think?"

"Fifteen more minutes, Zell," she smiled teasingly.

Zell rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll just go and get us some punch to celebrate. At midnight." With a smile he headed back into the room, only now noticing how the air had gotten thick with heat and sweat. He rushed towards the table and quickly poured in two cups of punch. So she hadn't really said it, but it was plain obvious. He had won. Free hotdogs, here I come!

He took the two cups up the stairs and back to the balcony, where a couple just missed him. They had rushed down the stairs, the girl giggling, the boy laughing. "Hey, watch it!" Zell called after them. By pulling away he had spilled punch over his hand and right sleeve. "Darn it." He looked up and froze.

Selphie was crying. She was standing there, head slightly bowed, fists clenched at her side and tears streamed down her face.

It only took a split second for Zell to realise what had just happened. That boy passing by was her ex, the girl his new girlfriend. He'd like nothing better than to run after him and beat the crap out of that guy, but Selphie needed him now. He couldn't just leave her there. He trusted the two cups into the hands of a nearby boy and hurried back to Selphie.

"Selphie."

But she didn't even look up. She couldn't muster the strength to raise her head.

Zell wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Selphie. I'm here." She sobbed and shook in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her away. On his way through the room several people stared after her and Rinoa gasped when she saw her cry.

"Selphie?"

But Zell didn't halt to explain what had happened. He had to get her out of here, away from all these people. Back to her room where she felt safe. Apart from the quad, Balamb Garden seemed to be deserted. He didn't meet a living soul on his way back to the dorms yet was relieved when they finally reached her room and the door closed behind him.

He placed her down on the bed where she continued to cry, loud, uncontrollable sobs. He took of her shoes and then pushed her down on the bed. He wasn't going to take off that dress. She'd just have to sleep in it. He didn't think she'd care at that time.

He gently tucked her in and as he did, he looked over at her alarm clock.

0:04 AM

He sighed and stroke a lock of hair from Selphie's face. She still didn't look at him, her eyes stared blankly ahead and her face had turned red from the crying. He shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Selphie." He felt so powerless and guilty. He should've known she'd run into him at that party. But they hadn't run into him the past few days so he thought, maybe he wouldn't come… If only he could do something to help. But he had tried to help for an entire week. He was clueless right now.

He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry." He placed a kiss on her forehead and dimmed the lights. When he left her room, he felt like crying himself.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Sad ending! Anyone saw that coming? I did, cause I wrote it! Haha! Like I said, there's going to be one more chapter. Then I'm through with this one. Wow… This went faster than I thought it would.


	9. The aftermath

**Queen Luana:** Here she is, after a long time. Amazing isn't it? I really hate writing last chapters. I don't know what else to write after this. Maybe update **Whose Square **or something… Or write a **Resident Evil** fic. Yeah. Or send in your ideas. Suggestions are always welcome. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for reading my fanfic. Hope to see you soon!

* * *

**Cured**

* * *

"Twenty-seven."

Selphie waved when Zell passed by again and Rinoa shook her head giggling. "It's a tad cliché, Selphie," she said and sipped her ice tea. "But darn me, if it isn't fun." They had settled down on a bench and watched how Zell ran his thirty laps as prescribed by Selphie: in skirt, high heels and tight pink T-shirt.

Zell puffed as he ran past the dormitory. He'd almost sprained his ankle running in those high-heeled boots that used to belong to Selphie. She and Rinoa had really done their best in finding feminine shoes that _fit_. He had begun sweating tremendously after only three laps and he cursed the tight shirt he was wearing. There was sweat on his chest, on his back, on… well, everywhere actually. And that darn flowery skirt was too long and too tight so he had to lift it up or else smacking onto the ground headfirst was inevitable.

But this was Selphie's demand for losing the bet and you know, actually all of this wouldn't really bother him, if it wasn't for Seifer taping the whole damn thing.

"Forget owing me, chicken," he laughed when Zell passed by, "this is priceless. I didn't know that Tilmitt girl had such a sense of humour."

Zell grumbled to himself. "Just focus on the running, Zell. Focus on the running, kick his ass later."

And on top of it all, the entire garden had lined up to watch him run. Some girls whistled and a group of younger students made a wave every time he ran past, sweating, panting, and being _girly_. He could swear he'd even seen an instructor pointing at him and laughing. Some students had been in tears when they first saw him run, almost tripping because he wasn't used to the high heels.

"Twenty-eight!"

"Hey, chickenwuss, tell me," Seifer asked and went along, filming his every move with his camcorder, "do you feel pretty?"

Zell tried to push the camera away but Seifer swiftly pulled it out of his reach. "Come on, Seifer…" He quickly reached for the skirt again as he began to stumble and almost tripped over his own feet.

"Talk to the camera," Seifer sniggered and Zell rolled his eyes.

"Oh so pretty."

"Wow, got it!" Seifer cried triumphantly and dropped back.

Maybe if he had known losing would mean this sort of mortifying embarrassment, he would've tried harder. Maybe he would've approached the entire situation differently. _Maybe_ he would've hunted that guy down and served his head on a plate or something. Or pierce it on a sharp stick only to plant it outside Balamb Garden as a warning for all of Selphie's future boyfriends.

"Twenty-nine!"

Well, at least he was almost done with it and hey; Selphie had been smiling all day long so perhaps it was worth it.

"Looking good, Zell."

Zell turned and saw that even Squall had stepped up to watch the show. He winced. "Oh, Squall, man, not you too!" he whimpered. This would haunt him for the rest of his life. He stumbled to a halt at Selphie's feet and both she and Rinoa applauded and the rest of the crowd joined in soon enough.

"Never again," Zell panted. "Seriously."

Rinoa giggled but Selphie only smiled widely. "There. Now I feel better."

"Oh, come in, come in," Rinoa beckoned and Zell and Selphie stepped over the threshold into their new apartment. It wasn't too big, but it was nice. Against one wall stood a blue sofa, against the other a TV and a bookcase. Further on was the kitchen and a small table was placed against the wall, underneath the one window in the room, along with two chairs.

"Ooh, Rinoa, it's so cute!" Selphie cried and immediately hurried over to the window. "I can see the Rent-a-car!"

"Where's Squall?" Zell asked and plumped down into the soft couch.

Rinoa placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes towards the one door in the room. "He's taking a shower. Hang on. I'll go and see whether he's almost ready." She skipped out of the room and closed the wooden door behind her.

Selphie settled herself next to Zell. "Wow, can't believe they've actually moved in together. Who knows, next thing you know they'll be getting married."

"I don't know," Zell pondered, "Squall doesn't seem the proposing type."

"He doesn't seem the dancing type either," Selphie smirked and leaned back into the cushions. "Rinoa has a huge influence. And a good one at that." She nudged him. "How about you, Zell? Are you the proposing type?"

He stretched with a shrug. "No idea. I guess, when the right girl comes along, maybe…"

"Oh, that reminds me," Selphie said and straightened. "I was going to find you a girlfriend, wasn't I?"

Zell raised an eyebrow at her enthusiastic face. "You can try." Then he eyed the door suspiciously. "What's taking Rinoa?"

"Yeah, she's been gone for quite some time now," Selphie agreed then gasped loudly. "You don't think…?"

Zell had already leapt out of the couch and pressed his ear against the polished wood. Selphie joined in. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for a certain sound to emerge from behind the closed door.

Selphie opened her mouth. "I think I heard something!" she whispered.

Then the door flung open and both of them stumbled backwards and landed on their bums.

"Zell, I should've known," Squall said bitterly, hair dripping. Then he turned his attention to Selphie. "But Selphie, really, you disappoint me."

Selphie however paid no attention to his words. She was rolling over the floor, pressing her hands on her belly as if to suppress her giggle fit. Tears of laughter streamed down her cheek and even when Rinoa joined them, asking what was going on, she gave no response. Zell couldn't help but laughing along. She was back.

* * *

"It feels like it's been ages since I laughed so hard," Selphie told Zell when they walked back to Balamb Garden. "It's like I was bottling it all up and just now it broke free. She smiled at Zell. "I love to laugh."

Zell nodded with a smirk. "So you do." He stared up at the clouds. The good weather was coming to its end. In the distance he could already see the rain pouring down and lightning spreading across the sky. "Say, Selphie, do you really intend on finding me a girlfriend?"

"Sure I am," she said. "Teehee, it'll be fun!"

Zell smiled at hearing her say that. He'd longed for that 'teehee'. "And how are you going to do that?" he asked. "I repel girls. And I'm picky."

"Aha, so you admit that you are in fact picky instead of the girls?" she smiled. She raised her head. "But don't you worry, I have a few idea's up my sleeve."

He looked at her; she looked at him, eyes sparkling, and took his hand.

* * *

"The best way to get over an old love is by finding a new one. A better one."

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Now you see why I hate last chapters. I'm not good at ending a story. And I have been doubting forever on whether I'd let them get together or not. Somewhere it seemed to be a waste of their friendship, on the other hand, while writing this I really had the feeling they belonged together. Oh well. In case you didn't want them to get together just forget about the last part and end the story where Selphie was rolling over the floor laughing. Luana out.


End file.
